


Out of Control

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: nekid_spike, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is injured. Willow gives him her blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Out of Control  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 599  
>  **Summary:** Spike is injured. Willow gives him her blood.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Drabble Me This...](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/4983767.html) at nekid_spike

  
  
made by the incredibly talented blondebitz

“How bad is it?”

Spike turned around to hide the worst of his wounds before the redheaded witch could see. He clenched his teeth around the pain the movement caused him. “I’ll heal.” And he would heal it would just take a little longer until he could get some blood.

“Why did you....?”

Before she could finish the question Spike interrupted. “Why did I what? Step in front of that bloody huge demon to help them? Let myself get hurt to save a bunch of...”

Willow shook her head. “I was going to say why did you try to hide your wounds? I already saw them when they helped you inside.”

“Oh.” He had the good grace to look sheepish. The truth was he didn’t want her to think he was using the hurt card to get sympathy. That was the last thing he wanted especially from her.

“Here.” She swallowed hard, the sound echoed around the living room before she whispered, “Take my blood.”

His eyes widened and his mouth popped open. There was no way he could have heard what he thought he had heard. Could he? “What did you say?”

“Look, Spike. Contrary to popular opinion there aren’t a lot of vampires in this house. And that means there’s no blood. I don’t know how much longer they’re going to be gone so it only makes sense if you drink...” Willow stopped abruptly as a horrible thought occurred to her. “Unless you don’t want my....”

Spike rolled his eyes so hard it actually hurt. “Don’t be daft. I’d drink you in a heartbeat, less even if you said I....” And then it came to him. _That was exactly what Willow had said._ “Are you sure?”

A nervous smile began to pull the corners of Willow’s mouth as she kneeled on the floor in front of him and leaned her head to the side.

He knew he should do the noble thing. Hell, he wanted to do the noble thing but he couldn’t. There was no way he could turn her down. He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to hold her in his arms, to know, just once, how she felt, how she tasted. 

Without another thought he slipped into his vampire visage and waited. He was almost positive she would change her mind the minute she saw his fangs. But he was wrong Willow didn’t run, instead she moved towards him. A deep growl echoed around the room as he gripped her shoulders and pulled her closer. 

Even though he could hear her heart beating faster and he could smell the fear-laced excitement wafting from her he couldn’t stop. He needed, no he wanted her too badly to do something as foolish as stopping.

“Willow.” He whispered softly before he slid his fangs into the tender skin of her neck. 

The way her name sounded as it rushed breathlessly through his fangs sent shivers rushing through her body. But it was nothing compared to the feelings erupting inside of her as her blood rushed into Spike’s mouth and his hands slid down around her waist and crushed her body against his.

Her world was spinning out of control. One moment she was kneeling on the floor in front of him and the next she was on his lap, his arms steel bands around her as drank deeply from her. 

A sound, almost a purr rumbled deep in his chest as Willow threaded her fingers through his hair and urged him even closer.

As Spike drank greedily from her Willow knew this would change everything between them.


End file.
